fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Seven Animals (Kilala version)
Somewhere in the mine, five crows, a circus mouse, and a young elephant are doing their odd jobs there. The four of the crows are using pickaxes to dig up some treasures, the fifth one is riding a wagon full of diamonds that is being pulled by a Rafiki, the circus mouse is checking the diamonds, and the young elephant is sweeping the junk and throwing it away. The circus mouse has brown fur and small, white buck-teeth. He was wearing a red/gold ringmaster's uniform and hat with a white feather. His name was Timothy Q. Mouse. The first crow has black feathers, wearing a lavender and fuchsia striped cravat, a blue vest, a brown bowler hat with a blue feather stuck in a fuchsia band, and lavender spats. He was also smoking a cigar. His name was Jim Crow, the eldest of the Crow Brothers and Timothy's best friend. The second crow was a short, fat one, wearing a blue fedora and a fuchsia vest. His name was Big Daddy Lou, the second youngest of the Crow Brothers, and Timothy's other best friend. The third crow was a small one, wearing white glasses with pink lenses, a blue boatlike hat, and a red sweater. His name was Lil' Urle, the youngest of the Crow Brothers and Timothy's other best friend. The fourth crow was a tall and lanky one with brownish-gold eyes and wore spectacles and gray clothes befitting an old Southern preacher from the 20's. His name was Reverend Zachariah, the second eldest of the Crow Brothers and Timothy's other best friend. The fifth and last crow was wearing a blue and fuchsia striped shirt and a yellow hat with no top. His name was Tyrone, the third eldest and third youngest of the Crow Brothers and Timothy's other best friend. The young elephant has big ears that are perfect wings, gray skin and baby blue eyes, wearing a yellow clown hat and a red collar with yellow lining. His name was Dumbo, Timothy and the crows' best friend. While Lil' Urle was riding in the gem-filled wagon, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, and Tyrone were busy using their pickaxes to dig up glittering diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, etc. Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, and Tyrone: We dig, dig, dig, dig Dig, dig, dig In our mine The whole day through To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig Is what we like to do Big Daddy Lou: It ain't no trick To get rich quick Jim: If ya dig, dig, dig With a shovel or a pick Zachariah: In a mine (In a mine) Tyrone: In a mine (In a mine) Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, and Tyrone: Where a million diamonds (Shine) Lil' Urle drove out of the mine and decided to sing along with them. A gnat came up in front of Lil' Urle and buzzed around his head, annoying him greatly. He tried to swat the gnat with his whip, but he missed and ended up hitting Rafiki instead. Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig From early morn 'til night Rafiki pounded the wagon with his back feet. Lil' Urle was jostled around rather severely. Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, and Tyrone: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig Dig up everything in sight At a work table, Timothy was selecting a diamond from its box. He began tapping it with a little hammer. The diamond made a small ringing sound, making Timothy smile. "Perfect!" he said to himself. Then he picked up a red gem. Big Daddy Lou: We dig up diamonds By the score Tyronw: A thousand rubies Sometimes more Timothy tapped the red gem with the hammer, only for it to make a dull sound. "Ooh!" Timothy cringed, "That gem has got to go!" Then he threw it on the ground. Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, and Tyrone: Though we don't know what we're diggin' for We dig, dig, dig-a-dig, dig The red gem wasn't the only one on the ground. Dumbo had a small broom in his trunk, and a dustpan was lying on the ground. He swept them up, dropped the broom, took the dustpan in his trunk, flew to the edge of the cliff, and threw them down. Then he flew to the table where Timothy was working at. While Timothy was examining a diamond rather closely, Dumbo spotted two diamonds laying on the table. He picked them up, grinned, and tapped Timothy's shoulder. Timothy gasped and turned around fast, dropping the magnifying glass and diamond. He saw Dumbo with the diamonds in his eyes and wiggling his ears. An annoyed Timothy conked Dumbo on the head, letting the diamonds fall onto the table. "Don't do that!" he warned. A cuckoo clock struck 5:00, and Timothy and Dumbo smiled. Timothy called to his friends to stop their work. Timothy: Hi ho! Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone called back to Timothy and Dumbo, as if they were coming. Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone: Hi ho! They picked up their axes, threw them over their shoulders, and left the mine, singing as they were ready to go home. While Jim led Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone out of the mine, Timothy and Dumbo stood at the vault, holding separate bags of diamonds. Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone: Hi ho! Hi ho! Hi ho! Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go As the crows were whistling, Timothy easily threw his bag in the vault and walked away to get his lantern so he could join up with the group. Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone: Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go While the mouse and crows whistled, Dumbo threw his bag in the vault, but he threw himself in as well. He ran out of the vault and shut the door. Then, he locked it and headed off to get his lantern and join the others. Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone: Hi ho Hi ho But Dumbo stopped. As Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone whistled, Dumbo turned around and hung the key on a peg next to the vault. Then he ran off to get this pickaxe and lantern and join the group. Shadows appeared on a canyon wall as the mouse, crows, and elephant turned a corner, still singing. Timothy was in the lead, and Dumbo was bringing up the rear. Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone: Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hum As the sun was sinking lower in the west, Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, Tyrone, and Dumbo walked over a log past a waterfall. Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone: Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs